Faize's Regret
by Ledo
Summary: Faize is struggling to cope upon learning about the death of a young woman he briefly got to know. Her death has made Faize question himself and his weaknesses. Close friend Edge tries to help Faize through his difficult time, but will he be able to?


This is my first attempt at writing any type of fan fiction and so if you have any comments (good or bad) then I would be happy to hear them (well more happy to hear the good, than the bad, but hey).

Why did I choose Star Ocean 4: The Last Hope to start my fan fiction writing. The main reason being I like the characters in the game (some more than others), and that I have just finished the game and so the characters are still fresh in my mind.

So with that little intro out the way I present my first ever story.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** The characters, locations, and any other references featured in this story are based from the game "Star Ocean 4: The Last Hope". Which is a copyright of the Sqaure-Enix & tri-ace companies.

**Overview:** Faize is feeling worthless after discovering that a young woman he briefly got to know (name unknown), was kidnapped by a gang who sacrificed her life as part of a ritual in the Purgatorium to attempt to revive the God Asmodeus. Despite only a brief encounter with the young woman, Faize felt a connection to her and after discovering her death begins to question himself.

**Timeline:** This story takes places after the events at the Purgatorium, but before the group return to Aeos.

**Characters**: Mainly Faize & Edge (with a little Lymle & Reimi).

**Rating:** T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Faize's Regret**

The beautiful sunlight of planet Roak shone down brightly on Edge & the group when they finally exited the Purgatorium after rescuing Sarah. The group had spent so long in the dark & murky Purgatorium that it was refreshing to see sunlight again.

Faize, however, wasn't particularly upbeat when he left the Purgatorium, despite the group managing to rescue Sarah. His mind was still focused on the young woman he briefly met a couple of days back. A kind warm-hearted girl, with a caring smile, she presented Faize with a cloak as a gift. Faize gratefully received the cloak from her and soon put it on, though no-one exactly thought it looked good on Faize, he was honoured to be wearing it.

As the group wander back to the Calnus, having received an emergency call from Welch upon leaving the Purgatorium, Faize just cannot get out of his mind what he saw and heard. Over and over in in his mind Faize keeps thinking "why?" Faize continues his thoughts, "why am I so weak? Why did it have to be her? Why can't…," Faize's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Edge, "Hey Faize you alright?," "Yeah…I'm…ok," Faize stutters. In reality though Faize feels anything but ok.

As they continue on their path back to the Calnus, Lymle decides to bring Cerberus out for a little while, "Here doggy" Lylme says in her childlike way. Soon Cerberus appears and heads straight for Faize. "Hey!…get him away from me" as Cerberus leaps over to Faize. "Why is he staring at me strangely?" Faize asks Lymle. "Because he thinks you look a big dummy in that cloak, that's why." Faize sighs "I just can't win with this cloak can I?"

"Come back doggy now…come on doggy," Lymle says with a hint of confusion as the usual obedient dog refuses to back away from Faize. "Why won't you go back?…stop staring at me" Faize says with a raised voice to Cerberus. "Come on doggy, leave grumpy Faize alone, 'kay." Lymle says with a scowl on her face aimed towards Faize. "I am not grumpy!" Faize responds. "Are too!" with Lymle sticking her tongue out at Faize. "Well why…"

As Lymle and Faize continue their childish remarks to each other Edge makes a comment to Reimi, "Wow those two really can't stop can they." "Tell me about. It's cute though" Reimi remarks with a smile on her face. Edge responds to Reimi's comment with a smile of his own.

The group arrive back at the Calnus late in the afternoon with the beautiful sunshine that was glowing them in a radiant light now starting to set. "Right gang!" Edge begins "I have no idea what's going on, but I'll make contact with Welch as soon as we're onboard. In the meantime I want everyone to try and get some rest as it's been a tough day for us all. Especially you Faize…" "Me!…" Faize sounding surprised at being singled out by Edge. "Yeah, you're looking really tired and…well I don't know you just seem different" Edge says with a concerned tone. "Different? Lymle said the same earlier. It's all in your imaginations, but I would appreciate some time to myself" Faize asks. "Sure thing" Edge assures him.

Back on board the Calnus the group head to the control room, where Welch explains that she has been unable to get into contact with the base at Aeos. Faize also enquires about his home planet Eldar, which again the USTA has been unable to contact. "That concerns me. I'm worried for my Eldarian brethren. Do you have any idea what's happened Welch?" Faize says with a worried tone and look. "Nope, Faizarino, nothing" Welch says in her usual upbeat style. "I see" as Faize turns around to walk out of the control room. "I'm going to get some rest, if that's ok?" "That's fine Faize. I'm worried about what's happened at Aeos, but we won't be departing until tomorrow morning. We need to make preparations and get some supplies" as Edge nods his head towards Faize.

Faize heads off to bedroom 1, which he and Edge share. Faize enjoys sharing a room with Edge and enjoys their late night chats they have every so often. This time, however, Faize just wants to be left alone, and as he enters room 1 he proceeds to his bed where he lies on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Why?" enters Faize's thoughts again as he lies there. "Why, why, why!?" Faize feels the anger building up inside him as he recalls painful memories. "Why can't I be strong. If I had the ability to be strong then maybe…" Faize begins to drift off to sleep with those thoughts circling his mind...

"That girl, it's her!" Faize runs over to the grey-haired girl. "You're alive!" he exclaims. "Alive?" the girl asks with a puzzled look. "Of course I am Faize, you only saw me yesterday" She says with a kind smile. "But…but you were kidnapped", Faize says with a look of sadness in his eyes. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Faize. I've been here all day" as she looks at Faize with a worried expression. "Was it all a dream?" Faize thought. As Faize looks around the surroundings where he stands, just a short distance from the town of Tatroi, by the tent where that girl and her grandfather live.

"Please come inside, Faize" she asks with a warm smile. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude" Faize asks out of politeness. "Of course it's fine" she smiles "please just make yourself at home. I just have to go and find Bouncer and send him back." "Bouncer?" Faize looking slightly puzzled asks, "my bunny" she replies", "oh of course" Faize smiles "I'm most thankful for your invitation" Faize says with a grin on his face. "No problem" and with that Faize goes inside, whilst the girl looks for her bunny to teleport back.

**_"Faize!!!"_**

Faize hears a high-pitched scream and runs outside as fast as he can…"what…what are you doing with her!" Faize screams. Outside two men in cloaks are dragging the grey-haired girl by her arms, along with two other men dragging an older man, her grandfather. "Please Faize, save my grandfather" she pleas. "You…you…argh!!!!…"

..."Faize…hey Faize…" Faize hears a distant voice. "Faize, wake up, it's me Edge…Faize!". Faize who is still lying in bed is covered in sweat and is flaying his arms around frantically and mumbling to himself. "Faize, wake up!" a worried Edge shouts as he shakes Faize. Clearly distressed Faize begins to wake up, opening his eyes slowly and adjusting his eyes to light, where upon he sees a worried looking Edge…, "Edge, what…what are you doing!" Still confused Faize turns his anger to Edge "It's your fault! Why wouldn't you let me save her?" Faize shouts. "Save who?" Edge asks him. Faize pauses "…the…I didn't even find out her name" Faize mumbles.

"I have no idea who you're talking about" a confused Edge asks. "If you had just let me go the Purgatorium earlier like I wanted too then maybe there was a chance" Faize shouts. "But…" Edge who's holding Faize gets cut off, "Get off me…get off." Faize jumps off the bed and dashes to the bedroom door, runs to the steps which go to the lower deck where he literally bumps into Reimi. "Faize, watch where you're going…Faize?" Still running, Faize exits the ship onto planet Roak's surface where the once shining sun has now set. Once outside Faize continues to run.

"What's wrong with Faize?" Lymle asks Reimi, "I've no idea." Reimi, followed closely by Lymle proceed to bedroom 1 where they find Edge, with his hands in his face, shaking his head. "What's wrong Edgie?" Lymle asks him. "What's happened to Faize" Reimi asks him. "I'm unsure myself" Edge mutters, "When I came into the bedroom Faize was asleep mumbling, flaying his arms around, and looking distressed. When I tried to wake him up he got really angry with me and asked why he wouldn't let me save "_her?_"" Edge finishes. "_Her?_" Reimi says.

"Is it something to do with that silly cloak Faize wears" Lymle asks. "That's it!" Reimi exclaims. "I bet it's something to do with that 'bunny girl' we met. Remember on our way to the Purgatorium there seemed to be no sign of her, or anyone at the tent. "Of course, why didn't I think of that" Edge says sounding annoyed with himself on not thinking that himself. "Ever since he's met her he's acted differently" Reimi remarks. "I agree, 'kay" Lymle adds.

"I've got go after him. Where did he go Reimi?" "I don't know he just ran out the ship". "At this time of night, it's dangerous out there on your own. I'm going after him" a worried Edge says. "I'll come with you Edge" Reimi tells him. "No I want to do this myself. It's my fault for not noticing how distracted Faize was. It's clear something was on his mind and yet I didn't try to help more" Edge says with a regretful look. "But you just said it's dangerous on your own" Reimi states. "Regardless, it's my fault for not paying attention to my friend's feelings more closely. I want to sort this out myself" Edge tells Reimi. "Edgie" Lymle looks at Edge with sadness.

Edge gets up from Faize's bed and heads to the door…"be careful, 'kay. Don't get hurt because of some big dummy". "Edge…" Reimi looks at Edge with concern. "Don't worry I'll be fine.

Edge leaves the bedroom and quickly exits the Calnus. The sky outside is twinkling with light from the stars and the glare from the full moon casts a bright light on the grassy surroundings. Edge battles through the wilderness, crosses a sand covered beach, and makes his way across two rope bridges where he spots the tent where the tribe known as 'The Openers' stayed. The place where Faize had met that grey-haired girl.

The temperature has dropped and there is a slight breeze blowing across the land. On approaching the tribe's tent Edge hears a faint sound from within.

"Faize?" Edge shouts in…no reply. Edge begins to open the door slowly. Upon opening the door to the tent he discovers Faize sitting down on one of the sleeping bags holding his cloak in his hands with tears in his eyes. "Faize" Edge says in a sympathetic tone. "Edge?" clearly started by his friend's arrival "what are you doing here? "Well first off, I want to apologize." "Whatever for" Faize asks him. "For not knowing how upset one of my closest friends was feeling" …Faize remains silent, "I was so wrapped up in rescuing Sarah that I wasn't thinking about anyone else" Edge tells an upset Faize.

"Oh Edge, why?" Faize begins to shed more tears and so Edge goes to comfort Faize with a hug… "That 'bunny girl' she's…", "Yes" Faize abruptly answers. The pair pull apart from their hug. "Shortly before Sarah…she…they were taken…and…well…I was such a weakling that I was unable to save them" Faize says with a trembling lip. "But it was too late to save them you can't blame yourself" Edge continuing to try and reassure Faize. "But if I had just set out earlier to the Purgatorium then there was a possibility that I could have" Faize continues. "It was impossible though, without the key card from Eleyna we wouldn't have been able to enter the Purgatorium" Edge tells him.

Faize throws his head back trying to hold back more tears. "Why can't I be strong like you Edge" Faize wonders. "You are strong, Faize" Edge tells him. "I'm anything, but strong. Despite listening to you and trying to learn from you what exactly have I achieved? Not a lot" Faize tells Edge. "Nonsense, Faize. You have grown much stronger from when I first met you back on Aeos, and it's not all down to me" Edge says "I thank you for your kind words…" Faize gets interrupted by Edge, "and I mean them".

"You have been so kind to me Edge and how do I repay you. By running off like a child and crying." "Well I'm not much better either am I. When the alternate planet Earth got blown up I wanted to run and cry in a corner. Heck, I wasn't strong there that's for sure. It's impossible to be strong all the time Faize, even me. Sometimes we need to let our emotions out" Edge reassures Faize.

"I know you're right Edge, but I just feel useless and worthless" Faize tells Edge. "You might feel like that inside, but I can assure you that I, nor any of your friends aboard the Calnus think that. You're one of the most kind hearted people I've met" Edge says as he puts his arm around Faize. "Thanks Edge your words truly do mean a lot to me… I can just imagine Lymle now though if she saw me. She'd be saying what a big stupid dummy I am" Faize says with a hint of a smile. "Heh, I bet she would, but you know she really cares for you, even if she doesn't exactly show it." Faize nods his head as if to agree…

After chatting away for a good couple of hours Faize is in a better frame of mind thanks to Edge. The candles still flickering around the tent casting a faint light, and slight warmth. It's late into the night now and Edge and Faize are feeling exhausted.

"What do you say we head back to the Calnus now. I'm sure the others will be worried about us" Edge asks Faize." After a long pause Faize answers "I'm not coming back" Faize looks into Edge's eyes. "What!, Why not" a clearly shocked Edge exclaims at his friend's answer. "I've decided to stay here on Planet Roak and learn more experience from this place. I want to find out more about this tribe 'The Openers' Faize says. "But…but what about all your friends. Plus we need to return to Aeos to find out what's happened and Eldar too."

"Believe me this wasn't an easy decision to make, however I believe it to be the right one for me. Of course I am concerned for my home planet of Eldar & indeed Aeos, but I know you're strong enough to deal with any consequences" Faize tells Edge.

"Well if you truly believe that you belong here, then I certainly won't stop you, but are you sure?" Edge asks Faize looking for reassurance. "Absolutely" Faize replies. "Do you want to come back to the Calnus and say goodbye to everyone" Edge asks him. "I'd prefer not to as I'm not good with farewells. Please tell everyone that I will truly miss them and that I hope…no I'm sure we'll meet again. Also tell Lymle that I'm going to keep wearing this cloak and thank her for the message that she sneaked into my pocket" Faize relays to Edge.

"Will do, but are you sure you won't come back to the Calnus. I know everyone will be upset not getting a chance to say goodbye," Faize just nods his head sideways in response to Edge. "I can't believe this is goodbye though" Edge tells his close friend. "It's not goodbye, it's see you later" Faize reassures him. "That's a promise?" Edge asks him. "It's a promise, Edge".

With both of them close to tears they embrace each other in one final hug…a hug that neither of them want to stop, but eventually do. Finishing with their hug Edge walks out the door back to the Calnus, sad, but understanding of Faize's wish. Whilst Faize climbs into one of the sleeping bags and drifts off to sleep praying for his friends safety and their successful journey.

**THE END**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well there you go that's the end of my first ever little fan fiction. It's not great, I know, but hopefully some of you enjoyed reading it and that the spelling and punctuation wasn't too bad through out (I checked multiple times).


End file.
